What's Been Forgotten (rewrite)
by gem2422
Summary: This is the rewrite of my last Fanfiction. It is different but I promise it's still good haha.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the wind on my cheek, it was a hot wind and it did more damage than good. It burned my face with its harmful breeze. I made a fist on the ground that I laid on, my hand picked up what felt like sand or maybe dirt. I then took a deep breathe and attempted to opened my eyes. With no such luck, they seemed afraid. Afraid of what horror could lurk behind the safety of our gently closed eyelids.

My eyes eventually trusted my plea and flung open; an immediate burn thrust onto them and a dryness that would not be quenched. I had no idea where I was, how I got there. My eyes fluttered a moment but as the bright sunlight attacked me and I quickly shut them again. I made another attempt and opened them slowly, allowing them to adjust to the overwhelming brightness. I knew it would be foolish to get up suddenly so I reached my hand over my arms and face making sure I was alright. I checked my legs and slowly lifted myself up to a seated position. I felt my head in the back... What is that? Something felt off, there was a sticky substance on the bottom of my skull I reached my hand back in front of my eyes.

Red.

I was bleeding. Clearly it was drying up, I couldn't tell if it was because I of the heat or if I had been here a long time. I should have panicked but I felt something...calmness. As long as I was still conscious my wound couldn't have been that bad. I looked around to see where I was...a desert. That's all I had. I looked around to find a canteen of water which I immediately grabbed and thrust to my lips. As I drank I saw a pair of sunglasses which I put on and what looked like a piece of leather in the sand. I picked it up and realized it was some sort of wallet. Opening it up I looked at the photograph.

'Light Holder' Was that a name? I looked at the picture, I thought it was me. But it wasn't my name. My name was... it was... I couldn't remember.

Why couldn't I remember? Light Holder was not my name, it didn't even sound real. I examined the photo closer, it looked like me but the eyes glowed. They looked almost silver.

Light Holder

Student.

It was an incredibly basic description. Wouldn't it need more? An age, license number, anything?

I scrolled through the wallet and found a few small notes. Scribbles that I couldn't even read, I looked back to the photograph and studied it again.

As I studied the ID I heard a voice nearby. Instinctively I attempted to scurry away but my weakened body stopped me from doing so. My body was fine but I think I had forgotten the importance of my head. I had no idea how bad it was but judging from the amount of blood I would need medical attention. I had no place to hide in this desert so I waited.

"I told you I saw someone out here."

"Is that..."

"What do you think?"

As the voices got closer I realized they were making the decision of taking me with them or leaving me out here. I turned my head to face them and realized they were much closer than I realized.

Someone came up closer and threw the sunglasses off of my face. I had already forgotten they were there.

"It's you!" One of the voices looked shocked and nearly ran over to me. It was a young woman Her face was mostly covered but I knew I could recognize that voice.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flashes of sounds rushed through my mind. A laugh, a cry, a yell. All by this same voice. I knew this girl, she was important.

xxxxxxx

As I came back to reality, the guns lifted and pointed toward me. Suddenly everyone seemed scared of me.

"Jeb what the hell was that?"

An older man walked up and knelt down in front of me. He lifted my head so my eyes would meet his but I was afraid of this man, he waited till he could get a closer look at me.

"I can't tell if your a soul or..."

Or what? Why wouldn't he finished his sentence. What the hell was a soul? What were they talking about and why would they point those guns at me?

Jeb continued to stare at me as if he was waiting for something, I looked past him a moment to see that same girl. She was being held back by someone, a man with blonde hair. Something about this made me jealous.

They all seemed to speak around me, not one actually asking a question but questioning me all the same. Soul. The word kept popping up.

A ghost? They think I'm a ghost? That's ridiculous.

A man walked up to me, he picked up my face so he would meet my eyes with his, he studied me for a moment. I closed my eyes unable to keep a steady gaze, the sun was to much and my body was starting to feel numb.

"Open your eyes." I was afraid of this man but something told me I shouldn't be. I did as he said but still not able to look him in the eyes. I looked around to the other faces, the blonde man who held back the girl looked at me. He looked similar to the man in front of me; same hair and similar face. The girl looked at me as well. Tears were forming in her eyes but she looked like she would not let me see her cry. She seemed to pity me and wanted to run towards me. I smiled at her, something about her wanted me to make sure she was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the rain fell down, I looked at her sweet face. She was so beautiful. She ran back to the house but stopped and waited for me before running inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knew her, she was important.

"Melanie." I whispered, my body started to fall towards the ground and suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As I opened my eyes I felt the bounce of a truck. 'boom boom' My head smacked against the bed of it and the pain of the wound suddenly had me throw my body up. I looked around to see several people surrounding me but not paying attention to me instead they seemed to be distracted by their own conversations.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I looked around trying to find a familiar face, it seemed like I should know these people. The blonde haired man that held Melanie back looked over at me and then turned back to his conversation.

"Well look who finally woke up"

Mel got up and sat next to me, I noticed my hands were bound and my legs too. They didn't know if they could trust me. I guess I would feel the same way, I don't even remember my own name.

...Why would I remember hers?

She looked at me and a smile escaped her for a moment, but she immediately changed her expression to a serious one. Even with a scowl on her lips she was so beautiful. I felt the urge to protect her; to comfort her and see her smile just one more time.

"Are you him? Or are you someone else?" Mel whispered to me so as not to alarm the others. It broke me out of my day dream.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. Her eyes were so beautiful, but tired, the memory I had of her she had looked so lively. She now had bags under her eyes, was paler and looked much skinnier than before.

"I don't... I don't know" It was an honest answer.

"How did you end up here? Does anyone else know your here?"

I thought about it a moment why would anyone care where I was? Were there people looking for me I couldn't honestly think if anyone would so I shook my head, "I don't think so but I can't remember."

"What's your name?" She looked at me curiously but it seemed like she would know this. It seemed more like she was trying to see if I knew it myself.

I searched my mind for the answer for her, but nothing came up. Whoever I was I couldn't bring it to light.

I knew I could trust her so I reached into my pocket and pulled the ID out and handed it to her. She examined it for a moment and looked back at me she then did something I wasn't expecting she got up without a word and stared at the back of my head.

"So I'm guessing you don't remember how you got that wound huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I opened my mouth to answer her the truck pulled to a stop, I struggled to keep my balance with my arms and legs bound but I managed to keep from falling over.

I felt slightly dizzy now, I had felt weak before but now I was having trouble feeling my legs. If Mel had really noticed that wound enough to ask me I'm assuming it must have been bad.

"Lets get him over to Doc before anything else." The blonde haired man said. He dragged my arm out from me and helped me balance my way out of the truck I wobbled from the dizziness and he took notice. He cut the ropes on my legs and helped carry my weight. Suddenly there was a blindfold on over my eyes. I struggled for a moment but realized it must have been for a reason.

"It's alright" I turned to the sound of Melanie's voice behind me. I immediately settled down and followed the man who was holding me up.

From the shadows on the blindfold I could tell it suddenly got dark. We must have been inside somewhere, but the ground felt the same.

The man sat me down and took the blindfold off, my eyes immediately fluttered to the change in scenery and light. Suddenly there were a small set of florescent lights surrounded a small room. A small room that was inside of a cave?

I looked around to see Melanie, Jeb and the blonde haired man. Next to him was a small girl who had glowing eyes, on the other side of the room by Jeb was another man with blonde hair who looked like the other man, and a man in a white coat that I assumed was a doctor.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well son it seems like you hit your head pretty badly on the way back to this place." Jeb paused for a moment.

"You've been gone a long time Jared."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean gone? Who are all of you?"

They all looked around at each other; Mel leaned against the wall and sighed, she seemed very nonchalant about the whole day.

"Well Jared, would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The man who seemed to be a doctor walked up to me he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and and flashed it directly into my eyes. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before fluttering them open again. In contrast to the dimly lit area I was in, the flashlight was about as harmful as the desert sunlight had been.

I nodded.

"Do you know where you are?" I shook my head, I truthfully had no clue, but everyone seemed to have known me.

"Do you know what you were doing in the desert?"

I shook my head again.

He then turned his head and signaled towards Melanie. She nodded and walked up to me.

"Do you know who this is?"

I gulped and looked at her a moment, "Melanie." I whispered, my voice was so quiet, was I just dehydrated? I felt so nervous around this girl.

"That's good. Can you remember anything about her?"

I thought about it a moment. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, I could feel something. It was just barely out of reach. A memory maybe?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Wait!" I screamed as I ran after her, I couldn't let her get away. I tackled her to the ground._

Everything went black for a moment and I struggled to keep the memory going. I had to know more. It was like watching a movie, of my own memories.

_"My name is Jared Howe." I sat in front of Melanie, occasionally pointing a flashlight near her face. She was so beautiful. "I haven't spoken to another human being in two years."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When I came to Melanie was holding my shirt and the blonde haired boy was running towards her.

"What was that Doc?" Mel turned to look at the doctor who just stood there, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Doc!"

The doctor turned to look at me and brought out the flashlight again.

"I don't understand. What happened?" I looked around hoping for an answer but everyone just spoke around me never actually seeing me as an actual person.

Mel looked frantic and looked at the doctor who seemed startled and just stared blankly.

The blonde haired boy was trying to calm Melanie and holding her back in case something happened. It was then that I noticed the small girl was walking toward me now too. She seemed so fragile, but something about her eyes made me wary. They were outlined with silver. A bright glowing silver that was beautiful but I immediately felt that they were dangerous.

She looked me in the eye and smiled, a kind smile. She lifted my face up to look me in the eye. Everyone around her went silent. Clearly she was important too.

She looked at my eyes a moment and then turned my head to look at the back of my skull. I felt her unwrap something and realized they had bandaged my head. As the red tinted bandages fell to the table she made a silent gasp.

"Wanda?" Mel went to her. She made a small gasp as well.

"It's still there." Mel said which created an uproar.

"What do you mean still there. That's not possible."

The girl I know knew as Wanda and Mel redid the bandages and joined everyone else.

"What do you mean its still there?" Someone repeated the question.

"Mel?! What do you mean." I looked up now to see the blonde boy was the one asking and starting to lose his temper.

Mel sat there just as Doc had, completely dumbfounded. Wanda was clearly thinking and seemed more focused than the rest of them.

The blonde boy, not having his answer ran over to me and undid my bandages again. He sighed and redid them.

"They're right. Not sure how but it's still there, whoever, whatever it is."

Wanda across the room and sat in a nearby chair. Her small voice was hardly yelling, but everyone stopped and listen as soon as she spoke.

"I think it's something to do with his memories. He tried to remember Mel. I'm not sure if it is the soul or if it's just what happened when he hit his head."

She paused and smiled up at me again.

"This is Jared though. I think we can all agree on that."


End file.
